The present invention pertains to devices for cutting and crimping cables, and more particularly to devices which can make straight cuts and proper crimps at a work site.
In many situations where cables, also known as xe2x80x9cwire ropesxe2x80x9d, are used, the cables must be cut at a work site, and two or more sections of cable must be crimped together. Crimping is generally accomplished by inserting the ends of two or more cables into a deformable cylindrical housing known as a xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d. The sleeve is then crimped by crushing the sleeve tightly against the cables contained therein. A large amount of force is required both to cut the cables and to crimp the sleeve around two or more cable sections to join them together.
There exist prior art devices that can be used to both cut cables and crimp two or more sections of cable together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,584 discloses a combination cable crimper and cutter with a pair of crimping jaws that are urged together by a piston. A cutter is mounted on one of the crimping jaws opposite a cutter anvil on the side of the frame.
One problem with such prior art devices is that in both cutting and crimping operations, particularly in applications such as logging where the cables are wrapped around an irregularly shaped bundle of logs, the cables must be cut or crimped at a point where they are flush against a surface. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, a device similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,584 that has the cutter on the side is not well suited for cutting cables that are flush against a surface.
Another problem with prior art cutting and crimping devices is that it can be difficult to keep the device properly oriented with respect to the cable during cutting and crimping. In order to achieve a straight cut the cutting blades of a cutter must be placed, by the user, in the correct position relative to the cable. Likewise, in order to achieve a proper crimp the crimping portions of a crimper must be placed, by the user, in the correct position relative to the sleeve and cables therein.
There exists a need for cutting and crimping devices which are well suited for cutting cables that are flush against a surface, and which facilitate proper orientation with respect to the cable during cutting and crimping.
The invention provides a cutting and crimping device comprising a frame with a front end and a back end, the frame comprising a protrusion on the front end, the protrusion having a first crimping portion and a first cutting portion on opposed sides thereof, a cutting arm with a front end and a back end, the cutting arm pivotally coupled to the frame on one side thereof, the cutting arm comprising a second cutting portion on its front end, a crimping arm with a front end and a back end, the crimping arm pivotally coupled to the frame on an opposite side thereof, the crimping arm comprising a second crimping portion on its front end, and, an actuator coupled to the back ends of the cutting and crimping arms, the actuator operable to move the cutting and crimping device between an open position wherein the front ends of the arms are separated from the protrusion by a maximum distance, and a closed position wherein the front ends of the cutting and crimping arms are separated from the protrusion by a lesser distance.
The actuator may comprise a push rod having a front end and a back end, and a block, with the block attached to the front end of the push rod. The actuator may be coupled to the back end of the cutting arm by a cutting arm link, with a back end of the cutting arm link being pivotally attached to the block, and a front end of the cutting arm link being pivotally attached to the back end of the cutting arm. The actuator may be coupled to the back end of the crimping arm by a crimping arm link, with a back end of the crimping arm link being pivotally attached to the block, and a front end of the crimping arm link being pivotally attached to the back end of the crimping arm. The cutting arm link may be longer than the crimping arm link.
The second cutting portion may comprise a reversible cutting blade. The protrusion may comprise a recess sized slightly larger than the first cutting portion, and the first cutting portion comprises a cutting edge opposite a rounded edge, with the rounded edge positioned in the recess.
The first and second crimping portions may comprise rounded notches.
The cutting and crimping device may further comprise a drive means connected to the back end of the push rod, the drive means operable to urge the push rod forward.
The cutting and crimping device may further comprise a handlebar attached to the frame.
The cutting and crimping device may further comprise a grip attached to the frame. The grip may comprise a control button operable to control the drive means.
The actuator may further comprise a plate attached to the back end of the push rod, and may even further comprise a spring between the plate and the frame, the spring biasing the cutting and crimping device to the open position.